2015 - Les Sans-voix
by NameeKo
Summary: "Je me suis réveillée sur le sol d'une ville dont je ne me rappelle pas. Je pensais que le Silence dont Dr Who avait annoncé la chute était tombé. Mai 2015. Je m'étais trompée." Quête mémorielle dans un univers à la croisée d'I Am Legend et The Walking Dead. Ceux que l'on attend ne sont pas inévitablement au tournant.


J'ai l'impression d'avoir la neige de télévision sous les paupières. Mon crâne me fait un mal de chiens. J'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux une première fois. Je vois mes mon cerveau est incapable de faire le lien entre l'image et ce que je pourrais identifier. J'entends des bruits au loin. Ça sent le souffre, une sale odeur d'œuf pourri. Et quelque chose qui brûle. J'ai mal. Mon corps pèse 6 tonnes. Mes paupières retombent. Ma tête fait des loopings sans que je bouge. Je tombe.

J'ai repris connaissance. Mes yeux sont toujours fermés. J'ai envie de vomir mais je sais que j'ai l'estomac vide. J'essaie d'ouvrir doucement les yeux, je me rappelle de tout à l'heure. Quand, d'ailleurs ? Ça fait combien de temps que je suis là ? Succès. Je vois. Enfin. Il fait nuit, je ne distingue pas grand chose, mais j'ai les yeux ouverts. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où je suis. Je me rappelle les odeurs de tout à l'heure. Un incendie ? Une explosion ?

J'essaie de voir si je suis blessé. Blessée. Je suis une fille. Apparemment. Oh la vache. Ça va être une longue soirée. Est-ce que j'ai trop bu ? Qu'est-ce que je faisais ?

Mais surtout, où est-ce que je suis ? Je ne me suis pas plus tôt posée la question que mon cerveau commence a analyser. L'air sent la ville. Du macadam sous les doigts, c'est pas très dur ni granuleux. Des lignes blanches. Du gazon sous la main gauche. Synthétique. Je suis allongée au travers d'une piste d'athlétisme. Merde. Je me redresse péniblement. Je me poserais la question du pourquoi et comment plus tard, faut que je bouge d'ici. Ça sentait le brûlé tout à l'heure, c'est pas très sûr de rester sur place.

J'étouffe un cri. En essayant de me redresser, j'ai pris appui sur mon bras gauche et l'épaule a lâché, me révélant que j'ai le tendon en touche et que je dois aussi être couverte de bleus, plus au moins une côte abîmée. Je reprends mon souffle et essaie prudemment de me redresser en ne m'aidant que des jambes. Je ne sais pas quel saint remercier mais à part la cheville qui tire un peu tout va bien de ce côté là. Bon, il me manque une chaussure, mais quand même.

Une fois debout, j'ai un peu plus d'information sur ce qui m'entoure. C'est bien une piste d'athlétisme, il y a un terrain de football au milieu (la pelouse synthétique) et des équipements sportifs que je ne reconnais pas autour. Et un bâtiment. Je me dirige péniblement vers ce que je devine être la porte. Si c'est bien le gymnase et qu'il est ouvert, je peux peut-être trouver de quoi boire ou me soigner. Voire une paire de baskets abandonnée.

J'ai la gorge qui brûle. Il ne fait pas excessivement chaud mais j'ai l'impression d'être en enfer. L'air est sec et il y a plein de petites choses dans l'air. Au début j'ai pris ça pour des moucherons, ou des cendres, ce qui justifierait l'idée de l'incendie, mais ça a plus l'air d'être un genre de...pollen ou je ne sais pas. Et j'ai beau être relativement paumée, du pollen en pleine nuit je suis pas convaincue que ce soit très normal.

Le temps de mon monologue intérieur, j'ai trouvé une porte entrouverte. Négligence ? Ça tombe bien pour ma pomme. Je tape quand même trois coups timides, on sait jamais, des fois qu'il y ait un gardien, en me rendant immédiatement compte de ma connerie. S'il y avait un gardien, la porte ne serait pas ouverte et je ne serais certainement pas restée inconsciente pendant une durée indéterminée au milieu de son stade sans qu'il vienne me déloger. Trop tard.

Le grincement de la porte résonne dans le bâtiment. Je me décide à rentrer, et je tombe dans un petit couloir avec une pièce de chaque côté. Et un interrupteur. Je sais que ce n'est probablement pas la meilleure idée mais j'ai déjà signalé ma présence, et en plus si j'étais vraiment en danger, j'étais parfaitement invulnérable y a pas dix minutes. Tant pis.

L'interrupteur allume la pièce de gauche, un vestiaire. Avec des douches (de l'eau!), un sac de sport éventré sur le sol, une machine à laver sur le côté et un t-shirt qui sent la transpiration sur un banc. Après inventaire rapide, le sac de sport est limite niveau contenu intéressant : une barre de pâte de fruit et un t-shirt propre. Mais c'est déjà pas mal. Je trouve une paire de tong en fouillant les douches. Elles doivent être taille 46 mais je vais pas faire la fine bouche. Pas de miroir.

J'ouvre un robinet pour boire un peu d'eau et c'est là que je réalise l'état de mes mains. J'ai un genre de boue immonde collée sous les ongles et les mains tachées de poussière, de boue et je ne sais quoi d'autre. Pour la première fois depuis que j'ai repris connaissance, je réalise que je pue. Violemment. J'ai une odeur métallique et poussiéreuse collée à la peau, et en dessous on dirait une odeur de pourri écœurante, comme si avant tomber là j'avais fait la sieste à côté d'une poubelle qui serait restée en plein soleil un mois d'août. J'ai de nouveau envie de vomir, mais j'ai toujours le ventre vide. Je fouille dans la machine à laver et trouve du linge humide. Il y a quelques serviettes dans le tas, ça sent un peu le moisi, mais ça fera l'affaire. J'en mouille une sous le robinet et je me frictionne avec pour virer le maximum de saleté. Je ne sais pas où je suis, alors je préfère éviter de me mettre complètement à mon aise et prendre carrément une douche complète. Une fois a peu près propre, je vire vite fait mes vêtements, me passe deux jets d'eau dessus et me sèche rapidement avec une deuxième serviette. J'ai encore la peau humide quand je renfile mon short et le t shirt, et les tongs couinent un peu quand je marche, mais tant pis. Je range un peu derrière moi avant de partir. La porte du vestiaire grince et fait résonner quelques longues demi-secondes tout le gymnase. J'attend que l'écho s'éteigne et je repars.

Il y a une route qui part du gymnase et s'enfonce dans la nuit. Il me semble distinguer un peu de lumière au loin. Il doit être tard pour que les petits lampadaires aient été coupés. Je suis la route en essayant de ne pas me prendre les pieds dans les tongs. J'espère croiser et ne croiser personne en même temps, je dois faire peur à voir. J'avise la fin de la route, il y a effectivement un lampadaire. Il éclaire un portail fermé avec une chaîne, à côté de ce qui semble être un poste de sécurité avec une barrière. Désert. Curieux. Si on prend la peine de mettre un poste de sécurité, ce n'est certainement pas pour le laisser prendre la poussière. Il y a des hangars vides sur la gauche. Des abribus ? Pas important. Si il y a un portail, il doit y avoir moyen de rattraper une rue ou en tout cas un chemin ouvert. Il est un peu haut, mais je dois pouvoir l'escalader.

Je m'avance jusqu'aux battants. Je ne vois pas de prise pour mes pieds, il faudrait y aller à la force des bras, mais avec mon état physique...

Je décide de m'asseoir une minute sous le lampadaire. Je ferme les yeux quelques minutes. Dans mon malheur, j'ai de la chance. On doit être en été. L'air est doux, et il y a juste ce qu'il faut de vent pour se poser...Je me demande une fois de plus si j'ai rêvé l'odeur de tout à l'heure. Si il y avait quelque chose de brûlé dans le périmètre, le vent aurait au moins une odeur de cendres froides, non ? Ceci dit, ça n'explique pas mon état à mon réveil. Je me surprend de ne pas être plus paniquée que ça par ce qu'il m'arrive. Chaque chose en son temps. Déjà, trouver quelqu'un ça sera pas -

« -&amp;#*!?e_ »

Je me suis redressée d'un bond, retombant aussi sec sur le sol en me tenant les côtes. Quelque chose est tombé. Ça vient de la route que j'ai emprunté. Je n'ai pas formulé d'idée claire dans ma tête que je suis déjà cachée derrière le poste de sécurité. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je n'ai rien vu de susceptible de tomber en passant. Mais je devrait entendre des pas, quelques choses. Si c'était un gardien qui faisait son tour, il s'annoncerait, non ? Une histoire de sommation ? Je n'entends rien, pas un bruit de pas, pas une bruissement dans l'air. Je décide de ne pas bouger. Je suis cachée entre le mur du portail et le poste de sécurité, qui n'a pas de fenêtre de ce côté. Le coin sent l'humidité, tant pis.

Je pense être suffisamment bien cachée pour me reposer un peu. Et réfléchir à ce dont je me cache. Je ne sais pas. Tout est bizarre.

Rien que là, on doit certes être plus proche du matin que du début de soirée, mais je me trouve visiblement en ville, et je n'entends pas de voiture. Pas un bruit de moteur dans le lointain. A part le vent...A part le vent. Rien. Je tends l'oreille et essaie de me rappeler si j'avais entendu des bestioles, oiseaux de nuit, insectes, n'importe, en me réveillant. Ce silence est bizarre. Ma présence à cet endroit est bizarre. L'incendie qui disparaît aussi. C'est dérangeant. Je commence à respirer un peu plus fort. Je sens mon sang me cogner dans les tempes, jusqu'à ce que le bruit couvre le silence.

-Inspire, bloque, expire, bloque. Recommence.-

La pression redescend, il faut que je dorme.


End file.
